


Adoration

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [15]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adoration, noun<br/>Profound love or regard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adoration

Sometimes they don’t talk for hours, both of them engulfed in their projects.

Steve started a new series of paintings, more abstract than usual. He tries to capture fall in New York, without drawing trees. His study is plastered with photos, some from magazines, others from their walks in Central Park. He wonders how many different shades of brownish yellow there is.

Tony is working on improving their coffee machine. He’s got spare parts and miniature pipes scattered all over the floor, manuals to industrial coffee makers stuck to the wall with tape. Every now and then the machine whirs and Tony lets out a small groan. He can’t for the life of him understand why anyone would make a machine that can only make one cup at a time.

~

Steve is leaning on the doorway of Tony’s office, watching as the other man files down a piece of pipe. He’s sitting on the floor, legs crisscrossed, bits of his hair stuck to his forehead. Steve can’t help but smile.

“You know, we could just have bought one that could make two cups at the same time,” Steve says after a while.

“But this one looked nicer,” Tony replies, not looking up, “I liked the-“

“Button design better,” Steve interrupts.

Tony looks up, his brows furrowed.

“Don’t tell me you’re still dreaming about that tacky stars spangled banner one,” he says, frowning.

Steve laughs.

“No babe, the only thing I dream about is you,” he says with a wink.

Tony rolls his eyes and returns to his project. Steve laughs and returns to his study.

“You and that coffee machine deserves each other,” Tony mumbles with a smile, “tacky as hell.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 21.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Tony & Steve and the word was "adoration".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
